In Ethernet network architectures, devices connected to the network compete for the ability to use shared communications paths at any given time. Where multiple bridges or nodes are used to interconnect network segments, multiple potential paths to the same destination often exist. The benefit of this architecture is that it provides path redundancy between bridges and permits capacity to be added to the network in the form of additional links. However to prevent loops from being formed, a spanning tree was generally used to restrict the manner in which traffic was broadcast on the network. Since routes were learned by broadcasting a frame and waiting for a response, and since both the request and response would follow the spanning tree, all of the traffic would follow the links that were part of the spanning tree. This often led to over-utilization of the links that were on the spanning tree and non-utilization of the links that weren't part of the spanning tree.
To overcome some of the limitations inherent in Ethernet networks, a link state protocol controlled Ethernet network was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,688,756, filed Oct. 2, 2006, entitled “Provider Link State Bridging,” the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. As described in greater detail in that patent, the nodes in a link state protocol controlled Ethernet network exchange Hello messages to learn their adjacencies to other nodes on the network, and transmit link state advertisements to enable each node on the network to build a common view of the network topology, held in a link state database. The link state database may be used to compute shortest paths through the network. As used herein “shortest paths” can be based on a calculated metric, hop count, etc. Each node then populates a Filtering Database (FDB) which is used by the node to make forwarding decisions so that frames will be forwarded over the computed shortest path to the destination. Since the shortest path to a particular destination is always used, the network traffic will be distributed across a larger number of links and follow a more optimal path for a larger number of nodes than where a single Spanning Tree or even multiple Spanning Trees are used to carry traffic on the network.
Link state protocol controlled Ethernet networks generally provide best effort service, in which network elements provide no guarantee that a particular frame will be transmitted across the network, merely that it will be forwarded if possible along the shortest path between any two points. That is, the network elements on a link state protocol controlled Ethernet network do not reserve portions of the bandwidth for particular traffic, but rather transmit traffic on a path assigned on the basis of available physical capacity without considering the actual traffic matrix imposed on the network. This means that any mismatch between offered load and physical network build can result in persistent congestion.
When congestion occurs on the network, traffic is dropped in transit and will need to be re-sent or, where re-sending is not possible due to application constraints, the application itself is degraded. The longer term response is to install additional capacity on links that are either overloaded or approaching overload, but a technique to divert some traffic away from a hot spot and onto underutilized parts of the network is required to address problems that emerge between planning cycles. A further useful capability is the ability to completely divert traffic off a specific link for maintenance purposes without disrupting the network topology. Accordingly, it is desirable to selectively define paths that follow routes other than the shortest paths in a link state protocol controlled Ethernet network.